1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the inhibition of rust and corrosion in lubricants and fuels. More particularly, the invention relates to lubricants and fuels to which has been added an antirust or anticorrosion amount of a partial borate, partial acyl sarcosine salt of an etherdiamine and to the products per se.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
It is well known that, under certain conditions, metal parts being lubricated will rust. That is to say, when certain types of materials that are normally susceptible to deterioration by oxidation or by corrosion come into contact with various organic media, rust may form. Organic compositions in both the liquid and solid form can induce such corrosion or oxidation. For example, it is known that liquid hydrocarbons in the form of various fuel oils, such as petroelum distillate hydrocarbon fuels, lubricating oils, or greases therefrom, tend to accumulate considerably quantities of water when maintained for long periods of time in storage vessels; and when subsequently brought into contact with metal surfaces in their functional environments, deterioration of said surfaces as a result of rust and corrosion occurs. In addition, where such lubricating oils are incorporated into lubricants in the form of greases, similar deleterious results are encountered.
No art is known that teaches or suggests the reaction product of the present compositions. It is well known that amines and other nitrogen-containing compounds have been used as antioxidants. For example, N-phenylalpha-naphthylamine has been used alone and in combination with other materials as an antioxidant.
Many varied borated amides, borated alkanolamines, borated ureas, amine salts or boron acids, chlorinated amine-boron complexes and aromatic amine-boron mixtures have been used in the past in commercial lubricant and fuel applications as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,449,362, 3,354,025, 2,999,064, 4,226,734, 3,076,835, 4,025,445, 3,014,870, 3,014,869 and 3,007,873. In fact, alkylamines, alkyldiamines and borated adducts of alkylamines and diamines have been used as friction reducing additives in lubricants as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,328,113. The partially borated N-hydrocarboxy alkylenediamine-acyl sarcosine salts described here provide advantages in antirust, friction-reducing, oxidative and high temperature stability performance properties unavailable in any of the prior art statements. The additive compositions, as well as the lubricant and fuel compositions made therefrom are believed to be novel, and are not believed to be described in any reference.